


slowly

by mourningafter



Series: lover is a day [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but no smut, finding happiness, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningafter/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: they fell in love slowly.





	slowly

they fell in love slowly. 

it was bright early mornings in the dorm when their eyes would meet and breaths would catch. quiet footsteps on the wooden floor, the smell of coffee floating through the air. a flickering yellow light and a small yawn, a final smile before one of them left to complete the day’s task. 

it was a constant love song on repeat, feet moving along to the beat and eyes closed. not looking into the mirror as every single emotion flowed through veins, not opening eyes until the song was over. then crying when it all hits you that maybe it’s hopeless falling in love and maybe it’s a mistake. then getting back up, turning the song back on, and trying again; but this time, it’s full of more emotions than ever. 

it was star filled nights in the living room, mint tea between hands and giggles on tongues. some show is on that nobody is paying attention to, and there are silent whispers back and forth. looking at facial features when one’s not looking, taking a glimpse into their eyes at every small chance. falling in love over mint tea and a horrible sitcom, but enjoying it. 

it was muffled midnight cries, tears soaking through pillows and feeling like everything was over. wondering if it would even be worth it in the end, if this would lead anywhere if it was chased after. best friends sneaking up ladders to provide cuddles and pat backs, pressing soft kisses along their skin and reminding them that it’s natural to feel this way. 

it was video games in the late afternoon, yelps being pushed from throats as shoulders were shoved as sabotage. laughs echoing and bouncing off the walls, losing on purpose to provide happiness to the one who doesn’t know you’re in love. smiles dancing on lips as they cheer and celebrate their win, a congratulations falling from the tip of your tongue. 

it was slowly growing. glances got longer and smiles were shared. touches given when no one was looking, and then a small kiss under an eye as a good luck charm, pink cheeks as a reward. 

it was felix slowly admitting to himself he was falling in love, wanting everything that came along with chan. he wanted the good morning voice, he wanted the midnight cuddles, he wanted the soft kisses throughout the day. his heart beat wildly in his chest, his stomach filled with butterflies and making him want to faint. he was in love. 

it was the way chan would wink at him over mint tea at night, wrapped his arms around felix’s shoulders and brought him closer. red cheeks and a nervous giggle, too afraid to make eye contact and give into the way chan made his stomach want to do gymnastics. 

it was felix’s birthday when it happened. 

a lowkey birthday party. some cupcakes passed around and presents given. he opened up each one with a smile on his face and happiness in his heart, only lighting up more when he reached chan’s present. he gasped. 

inside was a new necklace that felix had told him he liked and thought about getting. there was also a card, but felix had already explained he likes reading those in private; to which chan only smirked. everyone wished him a happy birthday before they went to bed, and inside, felix’s brain was on overdrive. 

he didn’t hesitate to rip the letter open right on his bed, his eyes scanning over the words. 

_ you have one more present _ , it reads,  _ come to my room tonight to find it! _

felix swears his heart started beating faster. 

his feet carried him into the room, and that’s what happened that night. 

it was honey dripping off of tongues and closed eyes. hands gripping bodies and fingers soft against skin. quiet gasps filling the room and a new promise glued behind felix’s eyelids, one that said chan was here to stay. 

it was waking up in his best friend’s bed with no clothes on, marks on his skin and a dizzy head. it was having a kiss pressed against his lips with no thinking required, works tumbling off of lips and sinking into skin.

_ it was the first i love you.  _

it was learning. growing from chan and finding happiness. it was crying when upset and smiling when it was all good. 

they fell in love slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @/tokyobang


End file.
